Quando os Marotos começaram a amar
by AnnaPadfoot
Summary: Dumbledore tenta mostrar à Fudge que Sirius é inocente,com lembranças encontradas na penseira de uma jovem.Lembranças contando toda a história dos marotos.LilyThiagoSiriusp.novaRemusp.novaentre outros.
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse**

Dumbledore tenta mostrar à Fudge que Sirius é inocente,com lembranças encontradas na penseira de uma jovem.Lembranças contando toda a história dos marotos.

Lily/Thiago;Remus/personagem nova;Sirius/personagem nova;entre outros.

**Prólogo-Quando os marotos começaram a amar.**

-Inocente!Como ele pode ser inocente,Alvo?Ele **matou** várias pessoas!

-Bom,tenho algumas evidências aqui...Ele teve uma namorada que acompanhou todo o 'desenrolar ' da história.Ela acabou se suicidando,mas deixou uma penseira,repleta de lembranças,e uma carta,Cornélio.Mas primeiro,vejamos a carta,para depois mergulhar nas lembranças dessa mulher...

O ministro abriu o envelope amarelado que guardava a carta,e começou a lê-la em voz alta:

_"Quantas vezes nós pensamos que estávamos amando?_

_Muito poucas._

_Mas e se o sentimento fosse AMOR,tão profundo quanto o oceano,mas ainda assim tão raso quanto uma lágrima?Tão delicado como um botão de rosa,mas tão intenso quanto a luz do luar?Tão sereno,mas ainda assim tão tortuoso na sua estrada para a felicidade;tão forte quanto a chuva,mas tão frágil quanto uma...Vida.Ou duas até._

_Uma vida coberta de mistérios,uma vida perigosa;mas que se torna tão emocionante,e até mesmo maravilhosa quando encontra esse tipo de sentimento._

_Mas nada dura para sempre,e logo a felicidade vem cobrar-lhe cada emoção,cada sentimento,cada toque,cada cheiro,na mesma intensidade,levando até outras coisas que também eram importantes para você?_

_À pessoa que venha ler esta carta,gostaria que não se iludisse em nada;que não seja tolo como eu fui tola.Se você realmente tem valor à vida,não deixe escapar-lhe nada que realmente ame,e que também ame você.Tenha inteligência e sensatez,porque eu,que tanto acreditava nessas coisas,fui enganada e caí em suas próprias armadilhas.E é assim que eu acabo:sozinha,enganada,decepcionada,sem amigos,e,morta._

_Não consigo mais seguir esta sabedoria,por isso escrevo esta carta,para passa-la à outros._

_São tantas as vezes que não tenho força para viver,mas sempre me lembro dele..._

Cornélio parou de ler,pois nesse momento,o papel estava muito manchado de sangue,e com um pedaço rasgado;restando apenas uma pequena assinatura no canto não-rasgado da folha...

_Anna Camnes Black._


	2. Transferência de Beauxbatons

Cap.1-Transferência de Beauxbatons

-Bom,Cornélio...Agora que já leu a carta,vamos mergulhar nas fantásticas lembranças de Anna.Devo lembrar-lhe que há um feitiço nelas que mostra todos os pensamentos das pessoas envolvidas.

-Ok.Primeiro você.

Ambos mergulharam no líquido branco da penseira,e é aqui que começa nossa história...

* * *

**Quando os marotos começaram a amar.**

_Uma história acompanhada do ponto de vista de uma jovem._

**Disclaimer:**

_Devo lembrar-lhes que nada aqui me pertence.Tudo é da tia Jô._

_As personagens Luíza e Marília receberam estes nomes em homenagem à duas amigas._

_A Ana...bom,nas minhas fanfics sempre tem uma Ana._

* * *

Eram uma manhã cinzenta,e diversos alunos trajando vestes azul-claro assistiam ao primeiro tempo da aula de História da Magia,exceto uma jovem de cabelos loiros e compridos,com feições delicadas.

"Essa aula é um saco...e a professora também."-pensava,enquanto brincava com a pena,passando-a de uma mão para a outra,distraidamente.

-Senhorrite Camnes,esperro qu'estej se diverrtindo com a pena!Você deverria...

Antes que a professora terminasse de falar,alguém bateu na porta,para a alegria de Ana,que já não agüentava mais ouvir o costumeiro discurso da professora.

-Prof. Neveu,madame Máxime esperra Ana Camnes em seu escrritórrio.

-Fale parra ela que a aula ainde non terrminô.

-Mas ela querr vê-la agorra.

A professora virou-se para ela,que não conseguia esconder um grande sorriso por se livrar daquela aula,para um descontentamento maior ainda de sua parte.

-Enton vá,Camnes!Saia daqui!

Anna que nem tinha pego seu material,colocou a mochila nas costas e foi ao escritório de Madame Máxime.

Quando chegou,uma grande surpresa:Seus pais estavam ali.

-Sente-se,querrida.Seus pais desejam falarr com você.-Madame Máxime começou a falar,em francês.

Com cara de quem não entendia nada,ela sentou-se,e sua mãe começou a falar:

-Querida...como sabe,nós nunca ficamos no mesmo lugar por muito tempo...-"é claro que não!por isso que não tenho amigos!"

-...nós vamos nos mudar para Hogsmeade hoje,e você vai estudar em Hogwarts.Alvo permitiu que você entrasse no meio do ano.Arrume suas coisas,e vá se despedir de suas amigas.

Sem falar nada,ela saiu da sala,e no mei odo corredor,apenas suspirou:

-Sim,mas...que amigas?

Enquanto arrumava as coisas no malão,ela pensava sobre suas mudanças.Não possuía amigas ou amigos,porque sempre estava se mudando.

"Se mudando não,fugindo."

Quando voltou para o escritório,seus pais a abraçaram,e todos aparataram.

* * *

**Mais tarde,em hogsmeade...**

-O que achou da casa,querida?

-Ah,é ótima...eu acho...

Ela não prestava muita atenção no que sua mãe dizia,estava muito entretida vendo da porta alguns garotos;provavelmente estudantes de Hogwarts,fazendo uma bela guerra de bolas de neve.

-Pega essa,Pontas!

Um menino com óculos redondos e cabelos visivelmente arrepiados,recebera uma em cheio na cara,provocando alguns risos em Anna.

-Ah,agora você vai ver,seu cachorro pulguento!

Ele jogou uma bola em direção de um menino muito bonito,com cabelos negros que caíam com uma displicência muito bonita em seu rosto;que estava um pouco à frente da casa dela.

Com um movimento rápido,ele desviou da bola,que foi parar na cara de Anna!

-Olha só o que você fez,seu estúpido!-ele foi na direção dela,que tirava a neve do rosto.

-Desculpa pelo meu amigo,ele é um idiota...

-Ah,tudo bem.

-Qual é o seu nome?Vejo que é nova por aqui...

* * *

N/A:Pronto,primeiro capítulo publicado.Agora deixem uma review e façam uma ficwriter feliz.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Cissy Black:**Haha,o prólogo é como se fosse um trailer de um filme,Cissy.Temos que mostrá-lo antes para ver se as pessoas se interessam pela história.

Espero que esteja gostando da fic,ta dando um trabalho...XD

**Agora estou indo,continuem deixando reviews,beijos!**


	3. Dedosdemel

Cap.2-

Anna ficou constrangida quando percebeu o modo como o jovem á sua frente a olhava,fazendo com suas bochechas corassem um pouco.

-Er..bem,meu nome é Anna;Anna Camnes.

-Eu sou Sirius Black,e aquele ali é o Pontas,digo,Thiago.

Anna olhou na direção do menino que jogara a bola de neve nela,e tentava resgatar o sapato da neve.

-Ah,oi!-ele falou de longe,provocando algumas tímidas risadas da parte dela.

-Eu sou Remus Lupin.Você estuda em Hogwarts?Nunca te vi por lá...

-Eu...

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder,sua mãe a chamou para que pudesse ajudar a organizar as coisas.

-Eu tenho que ir agora...

-Certo,_má-cherrie_.-Sirius fez uma pequena reverência enquanto beijava sua mão.-Nos vemos outro dia.

Ana riu da atitude do garoto,e se despediu dos demais,indo ajudar sua mãe.

* * *

-Almofadinhas,seu cachorro!Será que não pode ver uma garota que já vai dar em cima dela?

-Como se você fizesse diferente,Pontas.

-É isso aí,Remo!Eu sou inocente!

-Tá,não precisa exagerar,Sirius.

A resposta foi recebida pelos garotos com uma bela risada de Thiago,e uma careta de desaprovação de Sirius.

-Mas eu não dou mais em cima de todas as garotas que vejo,meu caro Aluado.Apenas uma certa ruiva que me interessa no momento...-Thiago falava enquanto olhava para um torre do castelo de Hogwarts,torre essa que havia o dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

* * *

-Lílian,vem passear com a gente!

Duas garotas tentavam 'tirar' Lílian da mesa de estudos,em vão.

-Não,os N.O.M.S já estão chegando,tenho que estudar!E vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo!

-Por favor,Lily!-Uma garota alta,de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos azuis implorava para ela.

-Ah,para com isso,Mary.

-Vamos Lily!Você tem que aproveitar o final de semana!-Uma outra garota,mais baixa e com os mesmos cabelos,só que com mechas loiras,e olhos igualmente azuis tentava convence-la.

-Ah,está bem.Mas amanhã eu vou estudar.

-Ebaa!

* * *

-Hey,aonde está o Rabicho?-Thiago perguntava aos outros,que estavam muito ocupados tentando azarar um ao outro.

-HEY,VOCÊS AÍ!-ele gritou para conseguir alguma atenção-Onde está o Rabicho?

-Meu caro Pontas,que pergunta mais idiota!É claro que ele só pode estar na Dedosdemel.

Eles entraram na loja,que estava quente e apinhada de gente.

Sirius,ao perceber quem estava ali,cutucou Thiago e Remo com os cotovelos:

-Hey,Lily!Vamos pegar algumas penas-de-açúcar,são as minhas preferidas!-Marília exclamava em alto e bom som,para quem quer que ouvisse.

Thiago foi se aproximando do grupo,onde pegou a mão de Lily,fazendo com que a mesma se assustasse:

-Vamos dar uma volta,meu lírio,tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas...

-Ah,era só o que me faltava!Potter,eu preciso responder?

-Sim.

-NÃO!-ela dera um grito tão forte que a loja inteira parou e ficou olhando para sua cara.

-Ah,olha só o que você fez,seu idiota!Sai daqui,sai!-ela o expulsou com alguns tapas nas costas,fazendo com que este fosse procurar alguns doces para si.

-Luíza,você viu quem está ali?

-Não,quem é,Mary?

-Veja!

Ela olhou e viu Remus,por quem sempre tivera uma queda.

-Ah..é ele.-suas bochechas coraram um pouco,e ela voltou sua atenção às penas-de-açúcar.

-Vai falar com ele,anda!

Marília empurrou a amiga na direção de Remus,fazendo com que esta caísse em seus braços.

-Luíza?-ele parecia surpreso.

-Ah..oi,Remo.-ela se recompôs,enquanto corava mutilava a amiga com o olhar.

-AH,tudo aqui ta MUITO bom,mas não tem nada que me interesse!-Sirius envolvia ambos com seus braços(N/A:Que fique bem claro:braços nos ombros!) enquanto falava.

-Eu vou sair e tomar umas cervejas...tchau!

E falando isso,empurrou os dois amigos,um frente ao outro,fazendo com que os dois corassem e xingassem Sirius.

* * *

Sirius caminhava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade quando encontrou-se com alguém.

-Oi,Sirius!-Uma garota morena com olhos cor-de-mel o abraçara.

-Natalie!

-Sem nada para fazer?

-Agora eu já tenho-disse,enquanto enlaçava a garota pela cintura.

**N/A:Nossa,que emoção!**

**Mal publiquei a fic e já tenho 5 reviews!;;**

**emocionada**

**Bom,pra quem conhece e gosta de Ártemis Fowl tem a minha fic mais velha,que já ta com uns 30 capítulos,se não me engano...XD**

**Mais um detalhe:Sim,eu sei que as lembranças são da Anna,e que ela não poderia saber o que aconteceu depois que ela se despediu dos marotos,mas ficaria meio sem-graça se eu não falasse,não é mesmo?**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Cissy Black:**Sim,é o Sirius…suspiros

Espero que goste deste novo capítulo e que continue comentando!

**Gabi LBP:**Que bom que você gosta do nome,temos algo em comum!XD

Agradeço os elogios,e você pode me chamar de flor,sim.

Eu li a sua fic e gostei bastante,deixei uma review lá.

**Märÿ:**Sim,é em sua homenagem!

Eu gostei do capítulo sim!XDD

E a Luíza é em homenagem á sua irmã,avisa à ela?

**Thais:**Muito obrigada pelos elogios,que bom que você gostou!Espero que continue lendo!

**Bom,por hoje é só pessoal!**

**beijos!**


	4. Régulus Black e Severo Snape

Cap.3-

-Querida,já está quase na hora de você ir à Hogwarts.-a mãe de Anna falava calmamente,enquanto organizava livros com um feitiço-Você irá ao escritório de Dumbledore,e ele lhe falará tudo que precisa saber á respeito da escola.

-Ah,então eu já vou...

Anna penteou seus cabelos,e saiu porta fora,rumo aos portões de Hogwarts.

* * *

Como era inverno e época de exames,a biblioteca de Hogwarts estava cheia de alunos.

Mas particularmente,numa certa mesa,haviam três meninas:uma ruiva de olhos verdes e estatura média,uma de cabelos acastanhados e olhos azuis,ligeiramente alta,e outra com olhos e cabelos iguais à anterior,apresentando apenas algumas mechas loiras,mais baixa do que as demais.

-Lily,a biblioteca está enchendo,não acha melhor irmos?-a garota dos cabelos com mechas loiras tentava uma abordagem suave.

-Não Luiza,é época de exames,e eu quero tirar a nota máxima em todos os exames,e vocês deveriam mirar-se no meu exemplo!

-Lil,o que ela está querendo dizer,é que não fazemos nada além de estudar quando estamos com você!-a garota mais alta explodiu.

-Calma,Mary!Vocês deveriam perceber que _eu_ estou certa!

-Não,você não está certa,Lílian!Nós somos jovens,queremos nos divertir também!Eu entendo que você queira passar nos exames,mas nós já passamos a matéria toda!

-Mas nunca é tarde para revisar...-Lílian ergueu o indicador,num sinal de reprovação.

-Mas nós estamos revisando desde a semana passada!Estou certa de que passarei nos exames,e você também deveria confiar mais em si!

Dito isso,Marília saiu da biblioteca,esbarrando em várias pessoas.

Lílian olhou para Luíza,esperançosa.

-Desculpe,Lily...-ela parecia hesitar-Ela está certa.

Ela saiu da biblioteca,rumando para o salão comunal da Grifinória e deixando uma Lílian solitária na biblioteca.

* * *

-Terceiro andar,corredor da direita...-Anna murmurava para si mesma enquanto subia as escadas.

Chegando lá,deparou-se com um cena bastante cômica:um garoto de cabelos negros e oleosos estava pendurado pelo tornozelo no ar,deixando suas cuecas à mostra,enquanto um outro,de cabelos curtos igualmente negros e pele pálida corria pelo corredor fugindo de fogos Filibusteiro que o perseguiam.

-Meu Merlin!-ela exclamou horrorizada-Deixe-me ajuda-los.

Ela se aproximou do garoto que corria e,apontando a varinha para os fogos exclamou:

-_Finite!_

Os fogos rapidamente se dissolveram no ar.

Ela se aproximou do garoto de cabelos oleosos e exclamou o mesmo feitiço,fazendo com que este caísse no chão.

-Ah,vocês estão bem?

-Quem é você?-o garoto de cabelos curtos perguntara

-Sou Anna Camnes,e você é...?

-Régulus.Régulus Black.

-Black?-Anna tinha a leve impressão de que já ouvira aquele nome antes.

-É,algum problema com o meu nome?

-Não,nenhum.-ele se virou para o outro garoto,que se ajeitava as vestes.

-Você é sangue-puro?-ele perguntou

-É claro.

-Severo Snape.

-Muito prazer.

-Por que não está com o uniforme da sua casa?

-Casa?Do que estão falando?Eu sou uma nova aluna.

-No meio do ano!

-Sim,Dumbledore permitiu que eu entrasse,AI MEU MERLIN,EU JÁ DEVERIA ESTAR NO ESCRITÓRIO!

Nisso,ela disparou pelo corredor,rumo à uma gárgula de pedra,que dava acesso à uma escadaria.

* * *

Marília percorria os corredores,sem rumo,quando trombou com alguém no meio do caminho,fazendo com que seus livros caíssem no chão.

-Ah..desculpa,eu não tive int...-ela parara.Trombara com um garoto muito bonito,da Lufa-Lufa.

-Deixa que eu pego eles pra você...-ele se abaixou para pegar os livros dela.

Ele devolveu os livros,e a encarou por alguns instantes.

-Então...qual é o seu nome?

-Savy,Marília.-ela gaguejava-Marília Savy.

-Eu sou Amos Diggory.Nos vemos por aí então,Savy.

-C-claro.

Ele rumou na direção da torre de astronomia,deixando Marília no corredor vazio.

-Ai,Merlin!A AULA!

**N/A:Agradecimentos à Thais e a lele pelas reviews.**

**Eu falaria mais,só que estou com pressa,beijos!**


	5. Reencontro

Cap.4 –

Anna falou a senha para a grande gárgula de pedra,dando acesso à uma escadaria,chegando no escritório de Dumbledore.

-Bom dia,Anna Camnes.

-Bom dia,senhor.

-Me chame apenas de Dumbledore.

-Ok.

-Bem,creio que vá fazer o seu 6º ano nesta escola,e não saiba nada sobre ela,não é?

-Sim.Há casas aqui?

-São casas comunais.Este chapéu-ele pegou o chapéu seletor de uma prateleira-que define a qual casa cada aluno pertence.Há quatro casas:Grifinória,a casa dos corajosos;Sonserina,a casa dos puros e astutos;Corvinal,a casa dos sábios;e Lufa-Lufa,a casa dos humildes e bons de você está entrando no meio do ano,o chapéu seletor não pode escolher a qual casa você entrará,portanto,eu deixarei você ter acesso às quatro casas.Por exemplo:num dia você pode ficar na Sonserina,e outro na Lufa-Lufa.Ou na Grifinória e na Corvinal.

-Nossa,que legal!Obrigada!

-Mas tem algumas condições:sempre que você for entrar na sala comunal de alguma casa,você deve estar com o uniforme dela,e saber a senha de acesso.Elas estão aqui.

Ele lhe entregou um papel com as seguintes coisas escritas,numa caligrafia muito fina:

G-Pó de Bubotúbera 

_S-Poção morto-vivo_

_C-Mil Fungos e Ervas Mágicas_

_L-Cleansweep_

-Creio também que já esteja com o seu material todo.

-Sim.

-Ótimo!Tem um banheiro mais á frente,você pode colocar um de seus uniformes,da casa que preferir.

Dito isso,ele abriu a porta e ela saiu rumo ao banheiro.

* * *

-Olá,ruivinha...

Lílian ainda estava na biblioteca,lendo como fazer uma poção Morto-Vivo,quando se depara com Thiago.

-A que devo essa sua presença imunda,Potter?

-Bem...eu queria saber se mais tarde você topa um passeio nos jardins.

-Potter...-ela suspirou,cansada-Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que NÃO vou sair com você?

-Quantas forem necessárias,meu Lírio.

Antes mesmo que ela respondesse,chegaram à mesa Sirius Black,Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew.

-Pontas,nós achamos um livro com umas fotos de umas loiras...

-Meu caro Almofadinhas,não vê que estou tentando convencer a Lily à sair comigo?-e virando-se para a ruiva novamente-Lily,sai comigo?

-Não.-havia impaciência em sua voz.

-Ah,vai,Evans,sai com o Pontas,pelo menos pra ele parar de suspirar pelo seu nome todos os dias!

-NÃÃÃO!

-Ora,nada de gritos na biblioteca!Fora!

Lílian recolheu suas coisas e saiu dali resmungando.

-Você me paga,Potter.

* * *

-Lú,você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!-Ela e Marília estavam na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

-O quê,irmã?

-Quando eu estava indo pra aula,eu trombei com um garoto maravilhosamente lindo...

Luíza pôde notar que nesse momento os olhos dela brilharam,mas continuou calada.

-...O nome dele é Amos Diggory,da Lufa-Lufa.

-Diggory?Não sei quem é,você me mostra depois.

-Muito bem,a aula está encerrada por hoje!-a professora falava,enquanto recolhia alguns telefones celulares da sala.

As duas saíram da sala,e puderam ver uma garota de cabelos loiros e compridos,que parecia ter sérios problemas para encontrar sua sala.

Marília a reconheceu imediatamente:

-ANNA!VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI,AI QUE EMOÇÃO!-ela gritava enquanto corria na direção da mesma.

-Mary!-Anna reconheceu a amiga que há muito não via.

-Nossa,você sumiu!Aonde esteve todo esse tempo?

-Na França!Fui transferida hoje de Beauxbatons!Ei,você sabe qual é a próxima aula da Corvinal?

-Bom,agora só estamos tendo as aulas opcionais.Você faz Aritmancia?

-Sim.

-Então vem com a gente,porque é agora.

* * *

-Sinceramente,Pontas,eu não sei o que você vê na Evans.Quer dizer,ela tem um corpinho legal e tal,mas há garotas muito melhores!Veja a Natalie,da Lufa-Lufa,por exemplo,ela é linda!

-Almofadinhas,a Lily é...perfeita.E eu já cansei de agarrar a Natalie,ela tem os peitos meio caídos,na minha opnião.

Esse comentário fez com que ambos caíssem numa gostosa gargalhada.

-Ah,olha!A Chang ta dando bola pra mim,e a Narcy também!Calma,garotas,tem Black pra todas!

-Quer diminuir esse seu ego,Almofada?Você nunca chegará na minha perfeição!

-Ah,cala a boca,seu veado!

-É CERVO!

* * *

**Mais tarde,no corredor da sala comunal da Grifinória...**

-Nossa,Anna!Nunca pensei que você fosse tão boa em Aritmancia!-Luíza exclamava,surpresa,enquanto as três andavam rumo à sala comunal da Grifinória.

-É,eu sei que sou perfeita!

-Pelo visto o seu ego continua o mesmo.-Marília falou,enquanto as três riam.

Chegando na porta da sala comunal,ela falou:

-Que pena,agora temos que entrar...

-Ah,espera só um segundinho!

Anna foi ao banheiro mais próximo,e alguns instantes depois,voltou trajando o uniforme vermelho e dourado da Grifinória.

-Anna...mas o que é isso?Você não é da Corvinal?

-Dumbledore disse que eu posso ir na casa que eu quiser,já que o chapéu seletor só funciona no começo do ano letivo,e eu entrei no meio.

-Legal,então vamos!

* * *

**N/A:Aháá!Por essa você não esperavam,não é!**

**Ta,parei.uu**

**O próximo capítulo será bem interessante,portanto não percam!\o/**

**Ah,e um apelo:VISITEM MINHAS OUTRAS FANFICS POR FAVOOOR!**

**Tem uma de Ártemis Fowl,que ta com o ibope bem fraquinho,só 3 pessoas estão lendo,dá uma forcinha aí,gente!**

**E tem uma ONESHOT do Voldemort,ta bem engraçada.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Mary:**É,eu sei que você me ama...(encarna Sirius Black).

Mas como eu já disse,você não estava falando Savy,o seu sobrenome é Savy.: )

**Cissy Black:**Cissy,minha fiel leitora!XD

Pode ter certeza que o Amos não vai ficar sozinho,dependendo da Marília e de suas amiguinhas!A bronca com a lily foi proposital,se não ela não ficaria sozinha,o Potter não falaria com ela (ou falaria,nunca se sabe.o-o),e ela não berraria e não seria expulsa da biblioteca com raiva mortal dele!

É,eu me empolgo...

**Almofadinhas:**Ah,gostei do apelido,mas fique sabendo que o Sirius é MEU e ninguém encosta,bhauahuahua!\o/

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic,mas infelizmente,eu não gosto de shipper Harry/Gina,e não tenho paciência pra ler Ron/Mione.Sorry.

No máximo um Drago/Gina,então se trabalhar com esse shipper futuramente me avisa,ta: )

**Thais Black:**Minha outra fiel leitora!XD

Brigada pelos elogios,estou me esforçando pra manter a fic 'à altura',apesar de achar que esse capítulo ficou meio fraquinho...

Espero que continue gostando da fic mesmo assim.

**Dama Mary potter:**Que bom que gostou,fico feliz!

Obrigada pelo elogio,e continue lendo,não me abandone,viu!XD

**Voi indo gente,beijos!**


	6. Fórum Comunal

Cap.5-

-Lily,o que está fazendo aqui?Achei que estivesse estudando...-Luíza disse com uma leve ironia na voz.

-Ah,foi aqueleinsira palavrão aqui do Potter!Eu estava estudando em paz,aí ele veio e me chamou pra sair.Na primeira vez eu disse não normalmente,mas na segunda vez eu acabei berrando e madame Pince me expulsou da biblioteca!-ela disse de forma hostil,sem perceber a ironia na fala da amiga.

-Bem,Lily...eu queria te apresentar uma amiga...-Marília cortou o assunto e o ataque de nervos de Lílian nesse momento,que passou a ter uma expressão curiosa estampada no rosto.

-...Essa é a Anna-Ela indicou a loira com a cabeça.-Ela entrou agora na escola,transferida de Beauxbatons.E ela pode entrar em todas as casas!Isso não é legal?

Neste momento entraram pelo quadro da sala quatro garotos:Sirius,Thiago,Remus e Pedro.

-Ora,ora...parece que ouvi alguém falar algo sobre poder entrar em todas as casas...-Thiago falava enquanto se apoiava no encosto da poltrona de Lílian.

-Não é nada que lhe interesse,Potter.-Todos olharam para Lílian,mas quem havia falado tinha sido Marília.

Thiago fez cara de quem havia acabado de receber um bofetão na cara,enquanto Sirius e Remus davam gargalhadas apoiados um no ombro do outro,e Pedro dizia que não entedera a piada.

-A...Pon...tas...-Sirius estava sem fôlego de tanto rir-pare...ce..que você ficou quietinho!

-Sério,Almofadinhas!Achei que ia demorar mais para descobrir!

-Está bem,chega,caiam fora!-Lílian se levantava,enquanto tentava expulsar os rapazes para fora da sala comunal.

-Ei,espera aí...-Sirius finalmente notara a presença de uma garota conhecida-Você não é aquela garota de Hogsmeade?

Anna fez que sim com a cabeça,no que ele continuou:

-Sério!Que bom,Evelyn!

Ela olhou para as outras que estavam com cara de quem não havia entendido.

-Peraí?Você conheceu ele em Hogsmeade?Como?

-Eu estou morando lá,ele estava jogando neve para os quatro ventos com os amigos,o namorado da Lily quase me acertou,ele veio me pedir desculpas pelo acidente,e acabamos nos conhecendo.-e dirigindo-se para Sirius,disse-E o meu nome não é Evelyn,é **Anna.**

-Ah,ta,a Anna!É que sabe como é,são tantas pessoas que eu conheço,um cara perfeitamente popular como eu confunde os nomes às vezes...

Enquanto Anna e Luíza discutiam,Marília observava Thiago falar com Lílian:

-Você viu,ruivinha?Sua amiga disse que somos namorados!

-Você sabe perfeitamente que não sou sua namorada,Potter.E nem pretendo ser!

-Tem certeza?Nós podemos tentar...ele falava enquanto se aproximava lentamente dela e recebia um tapa em cheio no rosto.

Marília se virou para o outro lado.Pedro desaparecera,e Sirius e suas amigas continuavam discutindo sobre alguma coisa.

"Ah...isso não é pra mim...odeio discussões."

Ela saiu de mansinho da sala comunal,e rumou para os jardins.

* * *

Régulus Black,Severo Snape e Lúcius Malfoy discutiam sobre quadribol,quando viram Marília descendo pelos jardins.

-Ah,olha lá aquela mestiça nojenta,amiga da sangue ruim da Evans...-Régulus falava maldosamente enquanto ela passava.

-Vamos fazer uma brincadeirinha com ela...

* * *

A sala comunal da grifinória parecia ter se transformado em um fórum,pois em pleno final de semana um grupo de sextanistas discutiam no seu centro.

-TÁ,PARA!PARA TUDO!

Todos que discutiam olhavam nesse exato momento para Lílian.

-Olha,vamos parar de discutir,é final de semana,por que não damos um passeio por Hogsmeade?

-Nossa,você se superou dessa vez,amorzinho!-Thiago massageava a parte ainda vermelha e dolorida do rosto.

-É uma boa idéia...-Luíza começou-Mas onde está a Marília?

-Ah,ela já deve ter descido.-Sirius falou em contrapartida-Vamos.

-Perái,quem disse que vocês vão junto?-Lílian parecia indignada.

-Ora,Evans,convidou,agora agüenta!-Sirius falou animado,enquanto ela revirava os olhos.

-Primeiro podemos ir aos jardins para procurar Marilia?

-Claro!

* * *

Marília olhava para o lago,distraída,quando percebeu dois braços envolvendo-lhe pela cintura.

-Olá,gracinha.-ela podia sentir o hálito quente de alguém em seu pescoço.

Ela se virou:era Malfoy.

-O que está fazendo,seu estúpido?-ela o odiava com todas as suas forças,e mais um pouco.

-Te agarrando,oras!-ele falava enquanto beijava seu pescoço levemente e andava com ela mais para a frente.

-Me largue,seu idiota,ME LARGA!-ela socava as costas de Malfoy,que ria com o acontecido.

-Então ta,mestiça nojenta...

Ele soltou Marília,que caiu no lago com toda a força,e enquanto caía gritava.

* * *

**N/A:Desculpa pela demora,mas como vocês puderam ver,eu estou sem criatividade.**

**O capítulo ficou meio curto,né?Na verdade,ia ter mais,porém estou com preguiça de digitar o restante então deixei para o próximo capítulo.**

**Resumindo:Hoje estou um saco.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Mary:**

Sim,você me conhecia.Não é legal?sorriso

**Thais Black:**

se esconde pra não apanhar

É eu estou com preguiça de digitar o resto do capítulo,então ficou essa coisinha medíocre mesmo.uu

Nunca ficarei de saco cheio de suas reviews,hehe...

Olha,por msn não dá,mas eu disponibilizei o meu orkut no perfil da minha página,você já viu?Aí depois que me adicionares você me fala.

**Cissy Black:**

Ai,que bom que você ama!-

Fico contente em saber disso...e mais uma vez,obrigada pelos elogios.

Não me bata por causa dessa coisa mdiocre que eu chamo de capítulo.Ai,ai...

**Celine Felton:**

Ah,não vou ler,vou ter uma crise convulsive de ciúmes da Mary nessa fic,não vai prestar...

Mas continue lendo aqui,viu:)

**Gabi LBP:**

Ah,não sei se ela escolherá a Grifinória...tham,tham,tham,é um mistério!

\o/

Se você não gostou dela ter ajudado o Snape você ainda não viu nada...sorrisinho misterioso e 'do mal'.

**lele:**

Ana da Grifinória nada!Ana da Grifinória,Sonserina,Corvinal,Lufa-Lufa...XD

**Beijos e até a próxima,pessoinhas/o/**


	7. A festa do Três Vassouras

Cap.6-

Amos Diggory conversava com dois amigos quando ouviu um grito estridente vindo do lago.

Chegando lá,ele viu Marília se afogando:

-SOCORRO,EU NÃO SEI NADAR!

-Savy!Peraí,eu te ajudo!

Ele puxou o braço dela e a retirou do lago.

-Você está bem?

-Est...tou.

-Quem fez isso?

-M...fo...y

-O quê?

Ele viu que não adiantava nada perguntar,ela havia desmaiado.

hr

-Diggory,o que aconteceu?Ouvimos gritos...-Thiago,Lílian,Sirius,Luíza,Remus e Anna se aproximavam do lago.

-Aaa,Mary!-Anna correu para a amiga que estava desmaiada no chão.-O que você fez com ela?-perguntou feroz,para Amos.

-Eu não fiz nada,quando cheguei aqui ela estava se afogando,então eu a ajudei a sair...

-Então quem fez isso com a minha irmã?-Luíza perguntou,nervosa-Pode ter certeza que a pessoa vai pagar caro por isso!

-Eu não sei,eu perguntei à ela,mas ela falou umas palavras sem nexo e depois desmaiou.

-Tá,vamos leva-la para a enfermaria,ela não pode ficar aqui desse jeito!-Lílian replicou.

-Deixa que eu levo.

Amos pegou-a nos braços e foi para o castelo.

* * *

**Mais tarde,na sala comunal...**

-Ah,eu achei esse passeio uma droga!Todo mundo se separou e eu fiquei lá abandonada!

-Você que não quis ir à casa dos Gritos,Anna.Não temos culpa se você ficou com medinho.E chega de drama.

-Olha,você precisa se distrair...hoje terá uma festa de máscaras no Três vassouras,você quer ir?-Luíza falava com a amiga,tentando acalma-la.

-Ah,pode ser...

* * *

**No dormitório masculino...**

-Hey,o que vocês acharam daquela amiga da Mary?-Sirius tentava colocar uma meia enquanto falava.

-Ah,ela parece O.K...-Thiago falou distraído-Você vai naquela festa do Três Vassouras,Almofadinhas?

-Claro que vou!Acha que eu vou perder?Música,bebida e garotas...o que mais eu posso querer?Você vai,Aluado?

-Ah,acho que não...a lua cheia está chegando...

-Eu também não vou.Quero conquistar a ruivinha.

-Vai com fé.-Remus e Sirius falavam com pouco caso,quando receberam uma almofada em cheio na cara.

* * *

-Vamos Anna,vai ser divertido...

-Ah,eu não sei...

-Você não está feia,vamos logo,sobe nessa carruagem!

Ambas foram para o Três Vassouras.

Chegando lá,puderam observar que o _pub _estava bastante cheio,e tocava uma música animada.

Ambas sentaram-se numa mesa afastada da multidão,e Luíza foi apanhar algumas bebidas.

Anna ficou sentada observando a multidão dançando...

* * *

Sirius acabara de chegar no Três Vassouras.A festa parecia bastante animada."Só falta achar uma acompanhante..."-pensou.

Ele foi passando pela grande massa de gente que se encontrava no meio da pista de dança,até ver numa mesa mais afastada,uma garota de longos cabelos loiros sentada,completamente sozinha.

Aproximando-se dela,começou:

-Sozinha?

-Não,minha amiga foi pegar umas bebidas,mas pelo visto-ela olhou para o aglomerado de pessoas na frente da bancada-isso vai demorar.

-Quer dançar?-ele perguntou,estendendo a mão para ela.

-É claro.

Os dois se dirigiram para pista,dançando uma música agitada.Enquanto dançavam,Sirius resolveu puxar assunto:

-Então...você estuda em Hogwarts?

-Sim,e você?

-Também.

Ambos não podiam ver o rosto um do outro,pois se encontravam de máscara.

-Quantos anos você tem?

-Vou fazer 16,e você?

-Eu já fiz dezesseis.Pelo visto,você também é do sexto ano.Qual é a sua casa?-ele perguntou,na esperança de que ela não fosse uma sonserina.

-É difícil dizer...

-Vamos,me conta!

Ela não sabia o porquê,mas algo lhe dizia que se contasse alguma coisa para aquele sujeito,ela o perderia de vez.E ela não queria.

Devagar,ela foi deixando a multidão entrar no meio dois dois,para conseguir sair porta afora.

-Hey,espera aí!

* * *

-Arrr,finalmente!-Luíza havia conseguido chegar na bancada para fazer o pedido-Duas cervejas amanteigadas,por favor.

Madame Rosmerta lhe entregou duas garrafas compridas,e ela lhe pagou dois sicles.Logo em seguida,dirigiu-se à mesa em que estava com Anna.

-Anna,eu trouxe as...ANNA?

Ela havia desaparecido.

* * *

Sirius saiu do _pub_,na esperança de encontrar aquela misteriosa garota.

"Porque será que ela não quer me contar qual é a casa dela?Será que ela sabe quem eu sou?"

Então ele a viu.Sentada num pequeno banco.Ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Olha,se você não quiser me falar de você,não precisa.Só me diga uma coisa:sabe quem eu sou?

-Não.

-Bom.Não teria graça se soubesse.

Ela deu algumas risadas tímidas.Ele teve a impressão de te-las escutado antes,mas não perguntou.

-Quer dançar?-ele perguntou depois de um tempo,quando começava uma música lenta.

-Ah...tudo bem.

Ele se levantou e fez uma pequena reverência,puxando a mão dela,e provocando mais risadas tímidas.Entraram no pub,ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele,num gesto tímido,enquanto ele segurava levemente a sua cintura.

A música começou a tocar,e ambos dançavam silenciosamente,apenas olhando um para o outro,esperando que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

_**I was her she was me**_

_**We were one we were free**_

_**And if there's somebody calling me on**_

_**She's the one**_

_**If there's somebody calling me on**_

_**She's the one**_

_Eu era ela, ela era eu_

_nós éramos um, nós éramos livres_

_E se há alguém me chamando_

_É ela_

_E se há alguém me chamando_

_É ela_

Sirius podia sentir que ela parecia meio receosa em dançar com ele,então,bem devagar,ele a puxou mais para si,fazendo com que a parte das bochechas que a máscara não cobria ficassem vermelhas,e eles foram dançando...

_**We were young we were wrong**_

_**We were fine all along**_

_**If there's somebody calling me on**_

_**She's the one**_

_Nós éramos jovens, nós estávamos errados_

_Nós estávamos bem o tempo todo_

_E se há alguém me chamando_

_É ela_

Ele tinha a impressão de conhece-la,aqueles cabelos,as risadas,ele já havia visto e escutado em algum lugar,e isso parecia tornar o momento mais especial.Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela,e sussurrou roucamente:

-Quem é você?

_**When you get to where you wanna go**_

_**And you know the things you wanna know**_

_**You're smiling**_

_**When you said what you wanna say**_

_**And you know the way you wanna play**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You'll be so high you'll be flying**_

_Quando você chega onde quer ir_

_E você sabe as coisas que quer saber_

_Você está sorrindo_

_Quando você diz o que quer dizer_

_E você sabe o jeito que quer jogar_

_Você ficará tão alta_

_Você estará voando_

Ela sentia que aquele era o momento mais sublime de sua vida.Nenhum dos outros rapazes com quem saíra era tão sedutor,mas ela não queria estragar o momento,não podia contar quem era...

Ela apenas deu um sorriso tímido como resposta,no que ele retribuiu com um profundo olhar.Ah!Aqueles olhos tão azuis e penetrantes,ela sentia que podia afundar neles...

_**Though the sea will be strong**_

**_I know we'll carry on_**

_**'Cos if there's somebody calling me on**_

_**She's the one**_

_**If there's somebody calling me on**_

_**She's the one**_

_Apesar do mar ser forte_

_Eu sei que conseguiremos_

_Porque se há alguém me chamando_

_É ela_

_Se há alguém me chamando_

_É ela_

Mas o que essa garota tinha que o deixava tão encantado?Ele não sabia responder.

Talvez fosse o sorriso que ela lhe dera,talvez fosse a maneira misteriosa com que ela o tratava,mas ele não queria que aquilo parasse.

_**When you get to where you wanna go**_

_**And you know the things you wanna know**_

_**You're smiling**_

_**When you said what you wanna say**_

_**And you know the way you wanna say it**_

_**You'll be so high you'll be flying**_

_Quando você chega onde quer ir_

_E você sabe as coisas que quer saber_

_Você está sorrindo_

_Quando você diz o que quer dizer_

_E você sabe o jeito que quer jogar_

_Você ficará tão alta_

_Você estará voando_

Ela podia sentir o cheiro bom que emanava do pescoço dele,e isso fez com que colocasse sua cabeça em cima de seus ombros.Ela nunca se sentira tão feliz.

_**I was her she was me**_

_**We were one we were free**_

_**If there's somebody calling me on**_

_**She's the one**_

_**If there's somebody calling me on**_

_**She's the one**_

_Eu era ela, ela era eu_

_nós éramos um, nós éramos livres_

_E se há alguém me chamando_

_É ela_

_E se há alguém me chamando_

_É ela_

Ele viu que ela colocara a cabeça em seus ombros,e se sentiu feliz com isso.A música já estava acabando,e ele lentamente a puxou para fora do pub.

-Será que eu vou te ver de novo?-ele foi acariciando de leve o rosto dela,enquanto aproximava seu rosto.

Numa fração de segundo,os dois se encontravam num lento e passional beijo,um beijo que nenhum deles queria que terminasse.

* * *

Ela sentia o contato doce dos lábios dele nos seus,as línguas se encontrando,era maravilhoso.Ele foi descendo para seu pescoço,mergulhando o momento em puro prazer.Mas ela não queria tanta liberdade de uma vez só.Será que ela o veria de novo?

Ela lentamente parou o contato,dando pequenos selinhos nos lábios dele.

-O que foi?-ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

-É que,bem...já é tarde,eu preciso ir...

-Não,espera..fica mais um pouco...

-Não,eu preciso ir,desculpa...

Ele tentou puxa-la pela mão,mas ela se desvencilhou e saiu do local,apressando o passo,deixando um Sirius completamente desnorteado no local,inebriado pelo seu cheiro.

-Espera aí...-ele falou para si mesmo-...eu não perguntei o nome dela!

N/A:Ai,essa cena era a que eu queria fazer desde quando eu planejei essa fic!Espero que tenham gostado,foi uma das minhas primeiras cenas românticas.A música utilizada foi She Is One,do Robbie Williams.

**Agradecimentos:**

Marília Quillin:

Calma,assim você me assusta!O.O

Bom,me fala o que achou do capítulo,que foi minha primeira cena romântica,ou uma das.

Thais Black:

(se escondendo)

É,eu sei que eu demorei nesse também,mas veja o lado positivo:ele está bem grande,espero que tenha gostado.

Almofadinhas:

Ah,temos que admitir que Lucius Malfoy tem o seu charme,não é mesmo?Espero que goste desse,e me fala o que achou da cena romântica!(em pânico)

Nossa,estou decepcionada,as reviews estão diminuindo!ù.u 


	8. A reação de Luíza

Cap.7-

-Oi,ruivinha!

Lílian estava sentada numa poltrona confortável na frente da lareira,lendo um livro trouxa,quando foi interrompida por ninguém menos que Thiago Potter.

-O que você quer,Potter?Não vê que está me desconcentrando?

-É,mesmo?Bom saber que eu te desconcentro...

-Ai,Potter,dá um tempo!

-Ok,ok...você venceu.Eu deixo você ler.Vou me sentar ao seu lado.

Ele puxou outra poltrona com um aceno de varinha,e se sentou ao lado dela.

* * *

-Mary?Mary,você está bem?

Marília acabara de acordar,e no momento achava-se presente na ala hospitalar.

-Que bom que acordou,querida!-Madame Pomfrey disse enquanto passava,carregando uma enorme caixa,com muitos frascos dentro.

-E-eu bebi tudo isso?-ela falou assuatada.

-É claro que não,Madame Pomfrey só te deu uma poção pra tirar a água dos seus pulmões...

Ela virou-se para o lado,e se deparou com Amos Diggory.

-Ela já pode ir?-ele perguntou à enfermeira,que agora passava com outra caixa,só que sem os frascos dentro,esta parecia conter algo semelhante à um gato morto.

-Ah,sim,só estava esperando que ela acordasse!

Ele a ajudou a se levantar,e eles foram na direção do corredor.

Ela parou de chofre,e se virou para ele.

-Você ficou comigo esse tempo todo!

-Sim,você fica muito bonita quando dorme...

Ela corou levemente,num momento de silêncio para ambos.

-Ah,olha só!Já passa da hora de ir pra cama!

-Bem,então tchau...-ele levantou a cabeça dela pelo queixo e lhe deu um sutil beijo no rosto,que a fez corar mais ainda.

-É...então eu to indo...

Ela foi andando pelo corredor,e percebeu que ele a observava ao olhar para trás.

Continuou seu rumo com um sorriso feliz perpassando-lhe os lábios.

hr

Lílian não conseguia se concentrar,pois sabia que um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados lhe observava.

De súbito,fechou o livro e ficou encarando aqueles olhos por alguns momentos.

-Sabe,Lily...

-_Evans._-ela respondeu sem desviar o olhar.

-Ok.Sabe,_Evans_...porque você me ignora tanto?

-Porquê você é um arrogante,Potter.Está sempre todo exibido,acha que pode tudo.

-Mas eu posso,o que posso fazer?

-Não,você não pode!Por exemplo,quando você vai azarar o Sn-

-Tá,se esse for o problema eu paro de azarar o Snape.Mas aí você sai comigo,assim,como amiga?

-Potter,ambos sabemos que você quer muito mais do que isso...

-E se eu quiser?Será que você não quer também?-ele foi se aproximando de supetão,e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios.

-N-não...e-eu não...q-quero...-ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e seu corpo tremer levemente,até que percebeu que estavam sendo observados.

-Interrompi alguma coisa?-Anna estava na porta.

-Na verdade s...-Thiago começou a falar e foi interrompido por Lílian.

-Não,na verdade foi a festa?-ela disse,tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

Nesse momento,ela pôde notar que os olhos de Anna brilharam diferente,no que foi seguido de um grande suspiro de sua parte.

-Ah...vamos subir que eu te conto tudo...-suspiro-Ai,ai...She's the one,she's the one...-ela foi subindo as escadas cantarolando uma música,com Lílian em seus calcanhares.

-Ei,perái!-Thiago falou como quem quer atenção-Quem é a menina de máscara?

Mas sua pergunta não foi respondida,pois as garotas já haviam adentrado o dormitório feminino.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois,Sirius entra pelo quadro da porta da sala comunal.

-Hey,Pontas!Você perdeu,a festa foi muito divertida!

-Bom saber que pelo menos algum de nós se divertiu-ele respondeu num muxoxo.

-O que aconteceu?

-Quando eu estava quase convencendo a Lily a sair comigo uma menina mascarada entrou e interrompeu-nos!

-Menina de máscara!Por acaso você viu se ela estava com um vestido bege?

-Estava sim,por que?

Sirius lhe explicou tudo,e minutos depois Thiago esbravejava com ele:

-MAS VOCÊ NEM PERGUNTOU O NOME DA GAROTA?

-Não deu tempo,ela foi saindo...-Sirius começou-...Mas já sabemos que ela é da Grifinória,não é?Isso já reduz bastante...

-Ah,ok...-À essa hora,Thiago já havia se acalmado-...podemos te ajudar a encontra-la,depois eu falo com o Aluado.

-Ah,mas foi uma das melhores garotas que eu já encontrei,ela era tão _sexy_,e o beijo dela era tão bom...

-Ih,Almofadinhas está ficando apaixonado?

-Claro que não,seu veado.

-É CERVO!

* * *

**Algum tempo depois...**

-Sim!

-Não!

-Sim!

-Não!

-Meninos...

Sirius e Thiago se viraram para ver quem havia os chamado,era Luíza.

-Vocês viram a Lily,ou a Mary,ou a Anna?

-Ah,a Lily tá lá em cima,a Anna eu não sei,e a Mary...

-Eu estou aqui!

Marília acabara de entrar na sala comunal.

-Mary!Que bom que já recebeu alta!...

-É...-ela falou,porém mergulhada em devaneios.

-Ah,vamos subir,quem sabe a Lily possa me dizer onde está a Anna...

* * *

-Então,tudo começou quando...

A porta do dormitório se abriu,e duas meninas adentraram o recinto:Mary e Luíza.

A segunda,vendo quem se encontrava à sua frente,começou a berrar feito louca:

-ANNA,SUA ESTÚPIDA!COMO VOCÊ ME SOME NAQUELA MUVUCA DE GENTE?EU VOU TE ESTRAÇALHAR!

-Calma,Lu,calma!-Lily segurava Luíza para que a mesma não voasse em cima de Anna.

-É,de certo ela deve ter uma boa explicação...-Mary,falou calmamente.

-É,de fato eu tenho...-suspiro-...bem,tudo começou quando...

N/A:Não me soqueeeem!Eu sei que demorei,e que esse capítulo está extremamente curto,mas é que hoje estou com pouca criatividade...Hehe,a reação da Luíza foi tão legal,muahuahaua!\o/

Eu estava precisando que minhas leitoras me indicassem cantoras/cantoras/bandas/whatever românticos.Me ajudem,sim?

Estou com a sensação que esqueci de alguma coisa,mas tudo bem...qualquer coisa eu falo na próxima N/A.

Agradecimentos:

**lele:**Oui,oui,era sim.

**Marília Quillin:**Que bom que gostou,eu fiquei realmente preocupada por isso.o-o  
é,ele é meu,muahuahua/o\

**Almofadinhas:**Bom,aqui está o novo capítulo,está meio curto,mas eu achei que não ficou de todo o mau...que bom que gostou da cena!

**Thais Black:**É,eu também estou!(pega uma enorme bandeira verde-limão escrita 'Sirius e Anna')

**Agora estou indo,people!;**


	9. Contra a parede

Cap.8-

-E então nos beijamos,e...e...foi maravilhoso!

-Peraí,deixa eu ver se eu entendi...um cara que você nunca viu na sua vida te chamou pra dançar,flertou com você e depois te beijou,na maior cara-de-pau!-Lily alteava a voz à cada palavra.

-Calma,foi só um beijo,Lily!-Luíza interviu.

-Ai,que romântico!-Marília exclamou,com um suspiro.

-Ih,parece que a Anna não é a única que está nas nuvens hoje...O que aconteceu na ala hospitalar,maninha?Um dos ajudantes da Madame Pomfrey te paquerou?-Luíza brincou,divertida.

-Hahá,muito engraçado.Fique sabendo que Amos Diggory ficou me esperando acordar todo esse tempo,e...LUÍZA,EU POSSO CONTINUAR!

Todas as outras olharam para trás,e desataram a rir da imitação da Marília falando.

-...então,como eu estava dizendo,depois que Madame Pomfrey me liberou,ele me acompanhou até o corredor,e bem...nós flertamos um pouco.

-O QUÊÊ?-Todas se inclinaram para saber mais.

-Você flertou com o Diggory e ele flertou com você!

-Sim!-Marília disse alegre.

-Dá licença?-Anna levantou a mão,atraindo a atenção para si-Quem é Amos Diggory?

Mais risos puderam ser ouvidos por todo o dormitório.

* * *

**Enquanto isso,na torre da Sonserina...**

-Aê,Malfoy!Fiquei sabendo que mandou aquela mestiça-nojenta da Dubont(N/A:Sobrenome da Mary e da Luíza) pra enfermaria!

-É claro,mestiça detestável...-o loiro disse com um olhar indecifrável.

-Podia ter matado-a,Lucius!-Régulus Black se fez presente nesse momento.

-Ih,qual é Black?Deu pra ficar defendendo a ralé agora!

O moreno pareceu hesitar.Por fim,endireitou a postura,e disse com orgulho:

-Eu nunca ficaria do lado de uma mestiça nojenta e daquela sangue-ruim que ela convive.

-AÊÊ!-um grito de aprovação pode ser ouvido pela sala,enquanto Lucius se retirava,com Crabbe e Goyle em seus calcanhares.

* * *

**No dia seguinte...**

-AAAAAAH!TÔ ATRASADA,TÔ ATRASADA!

Anna acordou,e reparou que estava com cabelos e face molhados.Foi até o banheiro,fez rapidamente sua higiene matinal,se vestiu rápido com o uniforme dourado e rubro da Grifinória,pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo do dormitório.

Descendo as escadas,pôde reparar que do outro lado da sala comunal também havia um garoto descendo as escadas muito depressa-Sirius Black.

Ele parou,e perguntou para ela,de chofre:

-Também está atrasada?

-Como você sabe?

-Oras,eu sou o único que chega atrasado nas aulas,e pela sua aparência-ele olhou para a camisa semi-abotoada dela,que fazia um decote por estar assim,e a gravata presa de qualquer jeito,fazendo-a corar.-você desceu com bastante pressa.

-É,parece que agora você tem companhia pros seus atrasos-ela riu,enquanto ajeitava a gravata e abotoava a parte da blusa que faltava.

-Vamos!-ele puxou-a pela mão e os dois foram correndo para a aula que ela mais detestava-história da magia.

* * *

-Mas porque vocês não me acordaram,meninas!

-A gente bem que tentou,mas você não acordava de jeito nenhum!Até jogar água nós jogamos!

-Ah,então é por isso que eu acordei encharcada...-ela lançou um olhar mortífero para Luíza,que recuou dois passos.

-Mas então,Anna...o que é que você estava fazendo com o Black,que os dois chegaram juntos e atrasados na aula?-Marília disse com muita malícia na voz.

-Ah,nada.Ele também acordou atrasado e nós fomos juntos pra aula.-ela disse sem perceber a malícia da amiga.

_**FlashBack**_

Se os alunos de Hogwarts não estivessem em suas aulas,eles poderiam ver um casal correndo com extrema rapidez para a sala do professor Binns:Sirius Black e Anna Camnes.

-Vem logo,Anna!Você é muito devagar!

-Eu não sou devagar,você que é rápido demais!

-É claro,eu sou perfeito!-ele disse,com um sorriso que fez Anna cambalear e cair no chão.

Ele imediatamente parou de correr,e foi ajuda-la a se levantar.

-Você está bem?

-Est-tou...-eles estavam próximos demais,e ele se inclinou para beija-la.

-Hum,Sirius?

-Quê?

-Vamos!

Chegando na sala,ambos foram sentar-se em suas respectivas mesas.Sirius sentou-se com Thiago,Remus e Peter;e Anna com Luíza,Marília e Lily.

**Fim do FlashBack**

-Hey,Anna!

Ela andava com as meninas no corredor,indo para a aula de Poções com Lily,enquanto Marília e a irmã iam para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.Se virou para ver quem a chamara e se deparou com ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

-Sim?

-Posso falar com você um instante?

-Ah,tudo bem...Lily você se importa?

-Não,eu vou na frente e guardo seu lugar...

* * *

Marília e Luíza acabaram de chegar na aula,quando o professor:

-Meninas,vocês estão atrasadas.Por sorte,há lugares,mas separados.

Ele apontou para uma mesa onde havia uma menina da Lufa-Lufa sentada,e depois para Mary.-Você senta ali.

Depois apontou para Luíza e para uma mesa onde havia Remus Lupin...Peraí,Remus Lupin!-Luíza foi com extrema felicidade para o lugar,jurando amar o professor eternamente(não em voz alta,é claro).

* * *

-Oi,meu lírio do campo reluzindo ao sol!

-Ai,Potter,como você é exagerado...além de chato,é claro.

-É,também te amo.Então,você já pensou na minha proposta?

-Que proposta!

-De sair comigo...-ela olhou para ele fuzilando-o com o olhar-...como amigos,é claro.

-Eu não sei,Potter.Por que eu faria isso?

-Porque eu te amo.

-Esse motivo não é convincente o bastante.-ela cruzou os braços,e continuou seu caminho.

-Lily,peraí!LILY!

-O que é,Potter?Vai ficar me...-

Ela não conseguira terminar de falar,pois ele a empurrara contra uma parede,e a beijara na frente de todo mundo,com tal intensidade e determinação que fariam inveja á qualquer garota.

* * *

Lily sentia os doces lábios dele pousados sobre os seus,e a determinação dele ao querer conquista-la com isso,mas era o Potter!

E ela só seria mais uma...

Então porque estava retribuindo o beijo?

Quando ele finalmente parou,ela estava sem fôlego,assim como ele.

-Se...será que...esse motivo é...su...suficente,Lily?

Todo mundo que assistia a cena ficou impressionado com o que veio a seguir.

Splaft.

A mão de lily fora direto e com uma força imensurável na cara de Thiago.

-POTTER,VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!

E ela saiu correndo na direção da sala comunal,deixando ele com sua cara metade-branca-metade-vermelha no meio do corredor.

-O que é que vocês estão olhando,hein!-ele continuou seu caminho,irritado.-Merda.

* * *

-Anna,porque não retribuiu ao meu beijo?

-Porque eu não gosto de você,quero dizer...como namorado.

-Namorado!-agora ela tocara na ferida-E quem é que disse que eu quero ter você como namorada!

-Ótimo,fico até mais confortada que tudo isso tenha sido um equívoco,então.

Ela ia saindo,quando sentiu ser puxada pela mão,e ser empurrada contra a parede.Ele ia beija-la,mas ela virou o rosto bem a tempo,falando uma coisa que mudaria sua vida completamente à partir deste momento:

-Me larga,eu não quero você.

* * *

**N/A:Tharaaaam!Finalmente atualizei!o/**

**Desculpa,mas sabem como é,né?Eu to tendo que estudar muito,então to meio sem tempo pra fazer todas as coisas...**

**Mas aqui está,espero que tenham gostado,a partir do próximo capítulo vou trabalhar os outros shippers(Amos/Mary e Luíza/Remus),e um novo personagem será apresentado,aguardem o próximo capítulo e deixem reviews!;D**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Moony:**Puxa,obrigada pelas duas reviews!;;(emocionada)

Bom,você não precisa mais me matar porque já está pronto!Espero que tenha sido de seu agrado.

**Mimimi,ninguém mais deixa reviews pra mim... ii**

**Conheça Mais-Anna **

**Bom,eu me preocupei em fazer a Anna dum jeitinho bem diferente.Ela é o tipo de menina romântica,daquelas que sonham em encontrar seu príncipe encantado,e que acham que o mundo é cor-de-rosa(apesar dela odiar a cor rosa,vocês verão nos próximos capítulos).Porém,quando magoada,ela tende a ser extremamente depressiva,mas depois muda completamente,chegando a ficar até violenta!(Vocês também verão isso nos próximos capítulos) **

**Resumindo:é doida mesmo...**

(Anna):O QUÊÊ?(pega um facão e sai correndo atrás da autora)

**SOCOOOOROOOO!**


	10. Uma nova amizade

Cap.9-

A última aula do dia se encerrava para Lily,Marília e Luíza,mas Anna ainda teria Aritmancia.

—Anna,a gente vai ficar te esperando,ta?—Luíza se aproximou,despertando Anna de seus pensamentos. —A Mary comprou uns baralhos de Snap explosivo.

—O quê?Ah,ótimo...

Luíza notou que a amiga estava se comportando de maneira estranha,mas quando percebeu a garota já estava do outro lado do corredor.

—Lu,o que foi?

—Nada Mary,é que a Anna me pareceu meio estranha,mas depois nós perguntamos à ela o que aconteceu...Porquê a Lily está com essa cara de quem vai matar um?

—Ah,o Thiago andou aprontando com ela novamente...parece que dessa vez a coisa foi bem séria.

* * *

Os Marotos se encontravam na Sala Comunal,reunidos num canto,enquanto que as garotas estavam sentadas nas cadeiras,conversando muito provavelmente sobre alguma futilidade.

Thiago observava Lily,que parecia ser a mais empolgada da turma,o assunto deveria estar divertido...

—Ô Pontas!...

Lily.A _sua _Lily,que balançava os cabelos ruivos enquanto meneava a cabeça,que era ao mesmo tempo,decidida e reservada.Tímida,talvez,mas definitivamente reservada.Ele gostava do jeito dela,gostava do jeito que as bochechas dela coravam quando ele chegava perto,gostava até mesmo dos gritos estridentes...

—Pontas...

...Mas ele não gostava,não gostava MESMO quando ela falava que o odiava,quando ela de alguma forma,queria feri-lo,magoá-lo.E conseguia.Neste momento,ele se sentia o ser mais desprezível do mundo.

—**_PONTAS!!_**

Ele finalmente pareceu acordar para a realidade,quando viu que Sirius estava prestes à jogar uma bomba de bosta nele.

—Almofadinhas,nem ouse fazer isso! —mas era tarde quando falou,pois no segundo seguinte sentia algo quente e mal cheiroso escorrendo pela cabeça.

—Obrigado.Muito obrigado,seu cachorro pulguento.

Dito isso,ele se retirou para o dormitório masculino,com o intuito de tomar um banho,mas antes mesmo que subisse as escadas,aconteceram várias coisas ao mesmo tempo:um trovão estalou no céu,Luíza deu um grito,alguém entrou pelo buraco do quadro e a luz se esgotou.

—Calma aí gente,calma aí! —ele ouviu Lily falar,enquanto as outras garotas davam ganidinhos de desespero.

Logo,haviam quatro varinhas acessas na sala:a dele;a de Sirius,do outro lado da sala;a de Lily e a de alguém,que ele pôde constatar que era Anna,a mais nova amiga das garotas.

Porém em alguns minutos a luz voltou,restaurando a tranqüilidade entre os presentes.

—Ai,finalmente acabei meninas! —ela foi abrindo caminho entre as poltronas da sala com a varinha,e quando passou pelo local onde os garotos estavam,fechou a cara,enquanto Sirius olhava para o teto,com a expressão mais esquisita que Thiago já vira.

—...só vou guardar minhas coisas e nós podemos começar o jogo.

* * *

Já era o último baralho que estava sendo usado,e Anna jogava contra Lily.Sirius olhava constrangido para Anna,enquanto escrevia algumas coisas que Remus murmurava baixinho num pergaminho.

"O que será que ele ta fazendo?"—Anna pensava,enquanto vagarosamente colocava uma carta na pilha.—"Ai,porque eu não consigo tirar ele da cabeça?!Ele é um idiota,tentou me agarrar!Eu deveria estar pensando no cara misterioso da festa!Ele sim é...perfeito."

BUM!

—Anna,você explodiu as cartas!Pela segunda vez!!

—Desculpa Lily,eu me distraí...

—Você está muito distraída hoje!

—Calma!

Marília apareceu repentinamente,interrompendo a discussão,para a decepção dos garotos,que ansiavam uma briga no tapa.

—Anna,a Lu disse que hoje você estava agindo muito estranhamente...quer nos contar o que aconteceu?

—Eu...eu...—ela olhou pela primeira vez para Sirius, um olhar de súplica,no que ele ignorou totalmente,voltando sua atenção para Remus e o pergaminho.

—...eu não...não aconteceu nada,Mary. —ela disse,com a voz falhando.

—Olha Anna,se você não vai contar,pode ter certeza que _nós_ vamos descobrir! —Lily disse,num acesso de raiva—Nós somos suas _amigas_,você pode contar tudo pra gente!

—Lily,deixa ela,vamos subir...a Lu já tá dormindo,já é tarde,e amanhã temos DCAT,no primeiro tempo.

As duas garotas subiram,e Anna ficou sentada numa poltrona,por um bom tempo.Tempos depois Thiago desceu,e ficou murmurando coisas desconexas para o pergaminho(nessa hora Anna achou que estava tendo alucinações).Um pouco mais tarde,ele e Sirius subiram para o dormitório(Sirius lançando um último olhar inexpressivo para Anna),Peter saiu da sala comunal,provavelmente procurando por comida e Remus ficou no mesmo canto,ainda murmurando coisas para o pergaminho.

Anna,curiosa como era,não resistiu e se aproximou do Maroto:

—O que é isso?Alguma tarefa?

—Não.

—O que é então?

O maroto pareceu pensar um pouco.Por fim,respondeu:

—Nada,é só um pergaminho que insulta quem tenta descobrir o que está escrito nele.

—Posso ver?

Ele passou o pergaminho para ela,que puxou a varinha e sussurrou "_Expecialis Revelio"_.Logo,algumas palavras em tinta preta se formaram no pergaminho:

Os senhores Rabicho,Almofadinhas,Aluado e Pontas transmitem seus sinceros comprimentos à srta.Anna Camnes. 

_O senhor Aluado diz que Anna parece ser muito simpática,mas que não deve se intrometer em pergaminhos alheios._

_O senhor Pontas diz para Anna cair fora,mas pede que não fique brava e não conte para suas adoráveis amigas nada sobre isso._

_O senhor Almofadinhas diz que apesar da srta.Anna ser muito bonita e inteligente,ela é uma mocinha muito esnobe e convencida,e deve se ocupar com alguma coisa de seu interesse._

_O senhor Rabicho concorda com os senhores Aluado,Almofadinhas e Pontas e diz que está com fome._

De repente,a tinta desapareceu,tornando o pergaminho branco novamente.

—Uau,é incrível!Deve ter dado um trabalhão pra fazer,nunca vi um desses numa loja de logros...Quem será Rabicho,Aluado,Pontas e Almofadinhas?Nomes estranhos,esses,não?

—Claro.Nunca ouvi falar.

—Peraí... —Anna pareceu raciocinar—Foi você que fez esse pergaminho!Você e os outros marotos!

—Shhh!Fale baixo!Sim,fomos nós quem fizemos. —ele disse,decepcionado. —Está tão na cara assim?

—Só se for na sua! —ela deu algumas risadas—Só deduzi isso pela cara que _você _fez quando eu falei dos nomes!Quem é Aluado?

—Sou eu.

Remus pareceu se render,afinal,Anna havia descoberto quase tudo.Então lhe contou sobre os nomes,sobre o Mapa do Maroto e o que ele fazia e pediu-lhe que não contasse nada para ninguém,nem para suas amigas,e também para que não comentasse com os outros que ele lhe contara isso.Ela assentiu,falando que ele podia confiar,no que ele suspirou aliviado.

—Bom,só falta alguns retoques...precisamos de algum feitiço que faça os pontos que indicam as pessoas se locomoverem,e que deixem a tinta colorida em algumas partes.Mas não consigo encontrar o maldito feitiço!

—Calma.Amanhã tenho uma folga entre Estudo dos Trouxas e DCAT.Vou ver se consigo achar alguma coisa na biblioteca pra você.

—Valeu.Sabe,acho que vou ter que mudar meus comprimentos para você no mapa...você é realmente legal.

—Obrigada.Mas para quê mudar se eu já sei como mexer?"Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom"—ela disse,enquanto o mapa se revelava—"Malfeito feito"—e o pergaminho ficou branco novamente.

Ela observou a palidez do mais novo amigo,e o tranqüilizou:

—Calma.Eu não vou contar pra ninguém.Mesmo.

Ela se virou para o relógio,que já indicava mais de duas da manhã.

—Droga.Já são duas e meia.É melhor subirmos.Boa noite,Remus.

**N/A:Tharaaaam!Primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela grande falta de atualizações.Eu estava sem criatividade e sem tempo,mas agora voltei!Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo,e que deixem reviews!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Celine Felton:**

Que bom que gostou,espero que curta esse capítulo também!

**Marília:**

É isso aí!Malfoy despresível e nojentão!XD

**Gabi LBP:**

Que bom que gostou dos casais,fico feliz com isso!-

**Lele:**

1)mas Malfoy é tão encantador...-

2)Que bom que vc achou...

3)Ela não é má!Ele é que é um avançador de sinais!!

Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo!;D


End file.
